The invention relates to an umbrella stand and more specifically one that would be used to hold an umbrella that would provide protection from the sun. It also provides an umbrella stand that is both portable and collapsible.
Often there is little or no shade at sports fields for players and spectators while watching sporting events and practices. Presently there are umbrella stands that must be screwed into the ground or have spikes that must be driven into the ground on a sports filed or other area. The ground at the sports fields is usually very hard and it is almost impossible to force the umbrella anchors into the ground. Also with the use of artificial turf playing fields, the use of the umbrella holders that must be anchored in the ground is prohibited. There are also other areas that an umbrella stand can be used, for example, at the beach, picnic areas, camp sites, and any area a person would like protection from the sun.
The Mercer U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,283, the Morgulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,304 and the Jacinto U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,495 describe umbrella stands with the bottom end having a drill and in the middle of the stand there is a handle with which the drill can be rotated and turned into the ground. The Tizzoni U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369 describes the hollow cylinder to which there is an umbrella attached wherein the middle of the cylinder there is a shaft and the lower portion of the shaft is a drill. The other end of the shaft is attached to a handle and when the handle is turned the shaft turns causing the drill to turn, screwing itself into the ground and anchoring the hollow cylinder.
The Samuel Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,386 discloses a self-supporting golf umbrella stand with the bottom end being a spike which can be anchored into the ground by thrusting upon a pivot foot pedal causing the spike to penetrate the ground.
The Lucchesi U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,910 discloses a stand with a vertical pipe which has a spike on the bottom that can be thrust into the ground with a telescoping thrusting mechanism. Afterwards, the thrusting mechanism can be removed and a sign such as a real estate sign can be affixed to the top of the stand.
The Still U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,533 discloses a pole with a disc mounted on the upper portion over which a pipe with a weight is placed to be used as a thrusting mechanism to force the stand securely into the ground. Once the stand is firmly anchored in the ground, the thrusting pipe and weight can be removed and a sign can be affixed on top of the stand, such as a real-estate sign.
The Gerard U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,748 discloses a stand with a spike on the bottom end and a fixed foot pedal protruding from the middle which can be thrust upon forcing the stand to penetrate the ground. A strapping mechanism can then be place around the stand and a beach umbrella pole to hold the umbrella in place.
The Clasen US patent application 20040065802 A1 discloses a sunshine umbrella stand having a spike that is pounded into the ground by a foot pedal hammer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel sunshade umbrella stand assembly that does not have a spike that must be drive into the ground or supporting surface.
It also an object of the invention to provide a novel sunshade umbrella stand assembly that is collapsible and portable.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel sunshade umbrella stand assembly that is easily folded into a collapsed state for carrying purposes.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel sunshade umbrella stand that is economical to manufacture and market.